United States of America (IE)
The United State of America is the debated successor of America and her resources. The majority of the United States of America is located in Washington State, Oregon and Idaho. History In 2066, behind the eyes of the American public came the debate of global destruction, who should live and should die. Debates lasted hours on, but in the end The Republican party favored the Vault Act and directed all major taxes from the rich to building the Vaults, for the rich and for themselves. The Democratic Party, lead illegal acts across liberal states to not send money to the Federal Government, and began Operation: Alabaster. Democrats saw that only the ones that could survive were the working class, fertile woman, and the ideal of an mixed cultures. In the end, ten shelters were constructed, all having being completely perfect. Shelter: Rainbow was a experimental shelter to test the survival of a homosexual community, with a few heterosexuals to lead them to produce offspring's. 2077 the bombs fell, the doors were shut, and Military personal began to guard the dams and solar plants that would feed and power these facilities. All the doors properly shut, and all systems were checked off and ready. Over the years, the facilities progressed, but one lagged behind, Shelter 6. Shelter 6 was the experimental for the Lesbian and Gay community, the vault had gone with out a single child for six years. In the end, the group had made the decision that to survive was to produce trough natural reasons. In the end, most of Shelter 6's populace and children turned to be heterosexual. In the year 2098, Shelter 2 in Washington State hadopenedd, and began cultivation of the area around themselves and use of the Grand Coulee Dam, the most productive dam in the United States. The new city of District of Liberty was created based off out Electric City and Grand Coulee, and declared the new capital of The United States of America. Shelter 1 across from the river from Shelter 2, created the city of Lewisville, after respect of Louisville, Kentucky and its name confusion. It also shared off the Grand Coulee dam and took the land of Coulee Dam City. With progression of developing a government, in 2105 the 1st Congressional meeting was held to debate over allowing other governments to be recognized in America. In a heated debate, nations that honor the American dream, freedom, liberty and Justice are to be declared allies of the United States of America. Raiders War Lewisville had begun to experience rise of crime that had risen from its outskirts, and destruction of its crops for next winter were a disaster in the making, causing major conflict on the northern side of the Columbia River. Omark in northern Washington had become a wasteland, as well with Spokane, both the cities had begun fighting over fertile land between the two wastes. On June 6th 2106 two days after the celebration for Americas birth came a wave a major bombardments from across the hills and mountains protecting them. Alexander Daniels, who was a very leeryy about using his large Military at hand on former citizens of America. He lead weak campaigns against the raiders, but only to kill more men in the process. Small amounts of men were lead to death to the large cities of Spokane and Omark. Attacks from the north proceededd and stealing of major amounts of crops. Attacks began to lower in the next months. Growth With news spreading across Washington over a central pub allowing electricity and food, swarms of people came to the gates over Osborn Bay Lake, where a large bridge had connected the two land masses. Corporal Marcus McClellan was given the orders to advance the people back from the vicinity of the small Grand Coulee airport and bridge, to an area which was Devils Punch Bowl. The large amount of traders and wastelanders had settle what is now known as 'Steamboat Rock' for its settlement of the Steamboat Rock Island Park. The town was plagued by looters, thief's and raiders, and became a threat to the national security of Lewisville and District of Liberty. The Lewisville Intelligence Corps was lead trough secret operations to dispose of the crime mobs in the town, this being the first success of the United States army sience the Great War. The town was declared an official county of the State of Washington and a territory of The United States of America, it was given a priority as being a hub for trade, and the town was taxed heavily on goods and weaponry for clean water and food. The State of Washington grew to border swelling rivers around them, creating some what an Island. The bridge between Spokane Wasteland was destroyed after the Raiders War and other bridges across the rivers are secured by military personal who are constantly harrased by raiders and clans. War With Kennerwick Raiders Kennerwicks Raiders were slavers that roamed inside of Seattle, Spokane and Olympia, they had lead secrets against the United States that they were rescuing people to Kennerwick for rebuilding the town and saving them from the hash radiation of the wastelands. The United States allowed Kennerwick to stay indpendent and allowing free trade across the Columbia. leading to small checkpoints on the bridge, ready to be attacked. Relations began to triffle in the next few months, with news coming in that the Kennerwick was praticing slavery. With this grim news, The United States and the State of Columbia declared all trade relations with Kennerwick to be blocked. Kennerwick's leaders knew that the blockage of trade would be destroyed without the birdge, Kennerwick launched both land and sea attacks against the bridge, with the killing of five guardsmen of Columbia, the bridge was now with the Raiders. With no real leadership of the already over grown military of the United States, President Millard Johnston declard a local man, the name of Alexander Perry as the position of General of the Armies, He was a decorated grandson of the Great-War General Marcus Perry and studied at West Point. He lead his troops into to an Shock-and-Awe attack on the attacking incoming two hundred raider forces, which reported by a onlooking Wastelander Prince Natali that it was the most horrific blood-bath of a group of humans: "The two forces, both meeting for death in the only lush land in Washington. The banner of the United States stood in several division, while the raiders stood flagless, The Raiders had held a post beside a heavily grown corn field. The United States flung they're banners from the amist of the fields, and gun fire began to emerge from the side of the field, only to kill the majority of the relaxing raiders. Chaos began to run ramped into the camp, men held they're hands up in surrender to only be struck into the chest with a bayonet, strange music began to play from a the hovering Vetbird, as if classical. The Americans advanced twords the raiders, fireing rounds into the backs of the raiders that fleed, the screams horrifying. The battle settled, and the most common scream of "Mother!" rang troughout, but only to be silenced by a gunshot. - Prince Natali 2139 June 21st" Kennerwick was taken over night, and the playing of an audio from General Alexander Perry, "Slavery will not be tolerated" sounded over night. All slaves freed and becoming new citizens of The United States of America and to maintain the city of Kennerwick. Political Struggle Raiders became more and more a problem with the United States growth, leading to large military spending and decrease in social spending. Lewisville and Liberty both wanted to create a currency worth somthing, backed with the support of its water supplies. Overshadowed and Out Gunned The United States of America, now being refers to people in California, "Columbia" had begun to withdraw from its once prospering nation that extended across the Columbia River, soon went back into a closed area not allowing any further growth. The California National Party began to grow in the Government, pressing for more policies with NCR and gradual annexation into NCR as a single state of Columbia. By 2229, The United States of America, now being called Columbia, had begun to dry up on fertile soil, due to over use of the area and slow decline of rations caused the country to leave to better areas, Texas and Califonia. Current Status Columbia is able to keep its sovereignty over its self with watch over from NCR. Columbia's dam systems are the main points that the NCR has taken interest to the nation, and support by supplying food and with the return of power to Northern NCR and water irrigation has made Columbia dependent on NCR. States *San Juan Island *Columbia *Olympus Propaganda The United States has the intention to rebuild America to its former glory and creation of a new America. Democrats in the Government have pushed to go against selfishness and going against authoritarian communism, mostly on China. Always Liberty.jpg|America will always fight for Liberty: let us not forget the past. American Proganda.jpg|Gather supplies! Finish the war! US Courage Poster.png|Courage today. will bring victory tomorrow! Fallout_3_Enclave_Propaganda.jpg|We are doing Americas justice, rebuilding her! Foward America.jpg|Forward America! Food is a weapon.jpg|Don't eat radiation food America! Category:Irradiated Earth Storage